1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a building barrier system, and associated method, for use with a structure that is under construction. More particularly, this invention relates to a building barrier system that can be transitioned between an erect position and a substantially flat position.
2. Description of the Related Art
During the construction of a structure (building) having multiple levels (floors), such as an office building, United States Government OSHA regulations require that some type of railing structure be erected around the perimeter of a floor when the floor is a certain height above the surrounding ground. Specifically. OSHA regulations require that the railing be able to withstand a “down and out” force of 200 pounds (lbs.) and have a height (H) of 42 inches (in.).
When such a railing structure is erected per OSHA regulations, however, access from the exterior of the structure to the interior of the structure (or vice versa) is prohibited. Accordingly, a portion of the railing structure is typically disassembled or removed when building materials are required to be imported onto the floor from the exterior of the structure. Once the building materials have been imported, however, construction crews often do not reassemble the railing structure because reassembly of the railing structure is not only inconvenient but is time consuming as well.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,904,720 discloses an enclosure system for partially enclosing a structure that is under construction. Specifically, this patent provides a construction enclosure system that comprises a plurality of frames, which are secured to the structure by brackets that are bolted to the structure's deck (floor), that are adapted to receive one or more enclosure panels used to partially enclose the structure. The enclosure panel can be moved from one deck of the structure to the next by sliding the panel along the frame members. However, similar to other railing structures, the enclosure system that is disclosed in this patent prevents building materials from being imported or exported from the structure when it is properly being used.
Therefore, there exists a need for a building barrier system that can allow building materials to be imported onto or exported from a floor without having to disassemble the building barrier system.